Vowed Vengeance
by Hunter K
Summary: After retrieving Gon and Killua from the Genei Ryodan, Kurapika fainted after telling Leorio and the others that the battle between him and the Spider had just begun. rnr Chapter 6
1. Default Chapter

**Vowed Vengence **

**by GW**

**disclaimer: I do not own HxH or anything used in this story... Don't sue me pls...**

After retrieving Gon and Killua from the Genei Ryodan, Kurapika fainted after telling Leorio and the others that the battle between him and the Spider had just begun.

**Chapter 1: Review of a Dark past **

Everybody in the room seems to be tired. The clock finally strikes twelve yet everyone is still awake, waiting for Kurapika to wake up. Extreme silence enveloped the room until Gon broke the monotony. "He's moving!...."

His eyes slid open. white light blinded him for a second, then the white painted ceiling appear before his sight. "where am I?" Kurapika asked as if he was not considering question.

Leorio stared at Kurapika, he was studying if the young boy had already recovered. "You're in our hotel room..." replied Killua for nobody seem to answer Kurapika's query. " You do not have any rest since you came to Yorkshin..... You should take a rest, it'd be good for you."

Kurapika tend to move but the rest of his body seems to be paralyzed. "I think it would be better if we leave him alone and let him rest." Gon stated, Killua just nodded.

"We'll be back by daybreak," said Leorio while turning away. " I hope you already feel better by then...."

As the door closes behind Leorio, Kurapika's deep blue eyes slid shut. "I can hear them, the grief sound of their suffering...." the steady silence is being disturbed by the continuous ticking of the clock.

The golden haired hunter tried to push himself from the bed. Dense fog covers the rest of the room. As Kurapika grasps his way, the fog becomes thicker and thicker.

"What is this place?" Kurapika muttered while staring at obviously familiar scenery. Sea green meadows whose grasses sway along with the wind, plains enriched with fertile soil where wild berries grow. A paradise embraced at the arms of the huge mountain rages of Rukuso.

As the fog slightly vanishes, the peeping sunlight starts to touch the young warrior's porcelain face. The smooth breeze brushes his straight blonde hair back. The prairie calls for his presence.

"Ne Gon, is it really alright to leave Kurapika alone?" Killua said briefly. Gon nodded in reply to Killua and answered after a while. "Sometimes we need to be all by ourselves to think, think of the things we like to do or the like." "Yeah, yeah...." Killua interrupted "I'm sleepy, lets go to bed! oyasumi nasai!" (Yawning)

The sound of shrill voices catches Kurapika's attention.

"Got 'ya! Ha!"

"Hey, that's unfair!"

"You shouldn't be moving like that! Fight like a warrior…you move like a girl!"

"What?!!! Don't you ever say that again!!!!"

What he just saw was a picture of two children about 10-12 years of age, sparring with each other. One of them is fair in complexion, slightly built body that he can say not fat nor thin. He wears a red silky upper garment and dirty white pants whose design resembles that of a noble clan. He is slightly taller than the other one and whose hair is reddish brown in color.

"Kuru," that was the way he calls his friend, as he is fond of pet naming. "Would you mind if we go outside tomorrow?" said the yellow haired boy, which resembles Kurapika a lot.

"Why not? I have no lessons tomorrow." Kurumi replied with a smile.

"Master Kurumi, I think Kurapika must go now. Its time for your lesson in music." Ozuki, a man of 40's, tall and slender, having the qualities of a good adviser, alleged the two boys.

"And I have things to do too!" Kurapika added before waving goodbye to his friend.

Kurumi released a deep sigh. "I wonder why time runs so fast whenever I'm with him."

"Its because you enjoy his company." Ozuki replied. "Both of you doesn't notice that time passes."

"Ozuki, you won't believe it, he's so smart!" Kurumi stated. The adviser just nodded.

"If you teach him something, he can catch up very quickly!" Kurumi breathlessly exclaimed.

"You really like him, don't you."

"Uhuh!" he nodded.

The next day:

"Ah, fresh air . . .. " said Kurumi while inhaling.

"Yes…."

"4th of April, what a remarkable day!"

"What? Is it April 4 today? " Asked Kurapika with surprise.

"Yes …" Kurumi said while holding a pair of red sparkling gems "Happy birthday…"

Kurapika smiled. "Thank you. But I think I cannot accept that. Those earrings are the symbol that you are the successor of our tribe leader. That's not suited for me."

"If you're going to ask me," Kurumi said while staring at the clear blue skies, "If being a heir can only be passed," Kurapika stared at him. "I want you to be the next leader."

"What?" Kurapika seems that he can hardly control to laugh. "Me, the next leader?" And bursts with laughter. "You're crazy!"

Kurumi's face is blushing. "How dare you laugh at me!" then started chasing Kurapika to the vast meadow.

Kurapika's eyes opened, touched his left earring. "I've got to do something for him."

From the mountain, smoke can be seen coming from the village.

"The tribe!" Kurapika ran as fast as he could. "Something must have happened…"

Suddenly, everything turned black.

"I can't see. What happened?"

All that he can see is a blurry image in the midst of the darkness. It was the tribe! Bloodied bodies with empty sockets!

Kurapika screamed while reaching the corpses. "Kuurrrruuuu …"

Kurapika opened his eyes and saw his hand stretched against the plain white ceiling. He sat on his bed. "That dream … where was I when they eradicated my tribe?! Why I wasn't able to protect them?!" Tears start to flood Kurapika's eyes, wet his eyelashes and fell gently on his cheeks.

================================================================

**GW: to the reviewers of chained, thank you, yomi and yakutsu??? [can't remember... nn; ]**

**I'll temporarily remove the fic, CHAINED, for changes, thanks for your concern...**

**And I'll appreciate anyone who will review this fic...**


	2. chapter 2

**Vowed Vengence **

**by GW**

**disclaimer: I do not own HxH or anything used in this story... Don't sue me pls...**

After retrieving Gon and Killua from the Genei Ryodan, Kurapika fainted after telling Leorio and the others that the battle between him and the Spider had just begun.

**Chapter 2: To struggle or not to**

Gon jumped up early in his bed to see if Kurapika is doing fine. Too bad, Leorio is already awake and is ready to head for Kurapika's room when the boy woke up. "Leorio, are you going to see Kurapika?" Gon asked. "Yes, Gonny…" "Could you please wait for me for just a minute, I'll just change… " "Nope, you wake the little kid up" pointing to Killua, "then you could follow me later."

Leorio went to Kurapika's room finding out that the blonde boy had already left. 'Now where would that boy ran off to?' Leorio thought while scratching his head.

Kurapika did not felt sleepy after having that nightmare so he decided to have a walk early that morning. 'Maybe inhaling fresh air can help me get rid of the heavy thing that's been occupying my chest the whole night.' he thought. He continued his walk unknowing where his own feet will take him.

'What should I do now? Would I continue chasing the Ryodan? But I already cut the Spider's head off! WHAT SHOULD I DO?'

At last, He ended up perceiving that it is already dawn and he is still at the park.

'They must be worried about me by this time.' He said to himself while walking his way back to the hotel. 'I must go home…'

Someone caught Kurapika's hand before a car could hit him. 'Oh my, what has been happening to me? Am I still in a trance?'

"Kurapika, are you alright?"

So, Senritsu saved me. Kurapika's eyes widened when he saw the girl laughing.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you doing in the park this early?" the music hunter said, "Our boss is already looking for you." Again, she chuckled.

"What's wrong?" Kurapika asked "come on, tell me!"

"You are roaming around here with your pajamas on!" then she chuckled again.

"What?" Kurapika's face turned red.

"Will you come with me to the boss? Or will you continue your battle with the Ryodan?"

Kurapika smiled which made Senritsu a little surprised. She had never seen Kurapika smile.

"I think I'll go with you, after I change."

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you at the park!" Senritsu smiled. 'He appears to be different from the Kurapika whose been with me for a long time. It seems like it's the first time I get to deal with the real Kurapika.' The short woman thought while looking at Kurapika.

When Kurapika reached their room, he witnessed the three of his friends squabbling about his absence.

"What?" Gon shouted.

"You mean he escaped!" Killua yelled.

"Don't shout at me you two!" Leorio said while trying to control his temper, "I don't know where to find him so the two of you must help me look for him."

Gon's brown eyes widened as he smiled and cried aloud "Kurapika!"

Leorio and Killua turned to the door behind them. Kurapika is there, standing, smiling at them.

"Hey, who told you that you could get up? You're still under par, what if something happen to you?" Leorio yelled at Kurapika.

"I know, I know." Kurapika replied with a calm voice. "I can take care of myself."

Leorio's jaw hung for he can hardly believe that Kurapika is not mad at him. Kurapika is a kind of person who will never accept his faults even if he knows he is wrong.

"Uhm, I remember, I was just about to ask who among you changed my clothes."

"Not me!" Gon replied wearing a smile on his face.

"Not me either!" Killua said while looking at Leorio.

"Wait, I'm not guilty… I, I…" Leorio lied.

"I'll just head for the Nostrad's Mansion." Kurapika said after he got himself fully clad.

"You'll still go to work?" Gon asked.

Kurapika smiled. "don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can."

After talking to his boss, Kurapika went to the hall of the Nostrad's mansion where Senritsu awaits him.

"What happened? Did you tell the boss that you're going to quit the job?" Senritsu asked while following Kurapika.

When Kurapika reached the gardens, he faced the girl and answered "No," then continued to walk.

"I told him that I need to take a break." Kurapika continued "And you'll be the one in charge while I'm gone."

Senritsu nodded. "Are you going to keep track of the Genei Ryodan?"

"Not now, not unless I found out if it's still pertinent for me to do so."

"No, you're not gonna stop me Gon, I'll follow that lad. I won't believe that he's gonna do good things right now." Leorio shouted hysterically. "I knew it, he's after that Ryodan business again."

"Haven't you heard him say," Gon tried to explain.

"Say what?" Leorio asked.

"He said that he'll be back as soon as possible and he can take care of himself!"

"Do you still believe that boy?"

Gon nodded.

"How pathetic! Isn't he the one who told you 'I'll help you find Hisoka at Yorkshin, Promise.'" Leorio said while imitating Kurapika.

"So are you saying that that boy is good for nothing?"

"Yes he is!" Leorio said.

"Really?!" Kurapika thumped on Leorio.

"I was just kidding…" Leorio said while grasping his distended face.

Kurapika's face become serious, "I'm going back to my homeland…"

"But I thought Kuruta tribe had already vanished?" said Killua.

"No…" Kurapika denied "At least not yet…"


	3. chapter 3

**Vowed Vengence **

**by GW**

**disclaimer: I do not own HxH or anything used in this story... Don't sue me pls...**

After retrieving Gon and Killua from the Genei Ryodan, Kurapika fainted after telling Leorio and the others that the battle between him and the Spider had just begun.

**Chapter 3: Rukuso**

"You mean that your tribe still exist?!" Killua blurt out.

"Yes…" Kurapika replied immediately.

Gon was greatly amazed. "What do you mean?"

"The tribes people does not exist but the place was still the same, same as five years ago, when my tribe still lives…"

Leorio was open-mouthed, unable to believe what his friend was saying.

"My doctor told me that I needed a rest," The blue-eyed boy gazed at Leorio, "so I decided to go to a vacation there…"

"But the Southern Piece auction is about to start this week…" Gon protested.

"Guys, I know all of you are busy…" Kurapika explained, "You don't need to come with me. I can proceed there alone…"

"B-but," Leorio complained.

"Yeah, Leorio's right!" Killua agreed with a wink.

"Hey! I haven't spoke out yet!" the middle-aged man objected.

"You can't go there alone considering the fact that you haven't recovered yet." The ex-assassin continued.

"Got any evidence?" the blacklist hunter confronted the boy, "no chance of persuading me not to go, I have made my mind and it's final." Leorio wanted to go up against the blond boy but he knew whenever he is stern, he can do nothing.

After a while of altercation, Kurapika went to his room and started to pack his things.

He's inside his room, rummaging at all the stuff he is about to take on his journey; garments, books, cellular phone to keep in touch with his friends, and a picture. Before putting this picture on his bag, he took a brief look at it. The picture was taken not later than the end of the hunter exam; every each of them owns a copy of the photo in question. Gon and Killua at the foreground were both barefooted while Leorio and Kurapika was behind them, the taller boy teasing the other. At the background is a huge maple tree with broad orange leaves. _This journey will be a lonesome one_. He thought while putting the photograph in his bag. Then again, he busied himself at double-checking the stuff he'll be taking with him.

That night was not easy to Kurapika as it was to Gon. Sleep won't come to the blond boy so he decided to find anything that could get him fast asleep. Picking a book from the table at the bedside, Kurapika started to read and immediately fall asleep.

Early that morning, Kurapika rushed to the nearest train station, ready to leave… He decided not to tell them that he'll leave earlier. He knew that Leorio and Killua would determinedly convince him not to go.

He took a deep breath before he lifted his luggage then continuously walked to the train station. He already got his ticket with him so he continued to walk pass the ticket lane then to the train entrance. He seated himself on an isolated seat, beside the window where he could clearly see the panoramic view back to his hometown.

He glanced at the window while waiting for the train to depart, when he felt someone standing behind him. He looked at the unknown cohort. The man was of early-twenties; dark colored eyes same as his hair.

"Leaving so early?" the man he recognized as Leorio addressed him.

He had nothing in mind so he nodded as a reply. The man sat beside him and said: "Gon and Killua will be following us next week." As a smile started to form in his lips. "Can I sit here?"

"NO!" Kurapika turned towards to stare at him.

Leorio smiled, patted Kurapika's head, but the Kuruta crossly shoved his hand. He had been used to the younger lad's way of intimidating his pals when he feels like it. "Thank you…" he sarcastically said, then sat beside his irritated companion.

Kurapika gazed at the window when he heard the train's consecutive thuds, then the train came moving – slow at first, becoming faster and faster in every second, until it reached a steady phase where he can't hardly feel that they are moving. He opened the window to feel the cold autumn wind and to have a closer view of the vague mountains, probably covered with mist since it is still early. He was waiting for the bright sun to chase the haze and reveal the real color of those gray-colored giants. "Why did you follow me? Gon and Killua might need you there." Kurapika said without looking at him.

Leorio smiled, "You know nothing…"

The sound rang at Kurapika's head that made him stare at the person. "What do you mean?" His eyes turning fierce.

"We already discuss this." Leorio reasoned out, afraid that Kurapika would lose his temper and give him some kick then and there. "Those kids woke me up last night and told me that I should go with you or else they'll be going with you. So I have no choice."

"Is that so?" The Kuruta once again turned at the window to see that the rays of the sun, now peeping at the base of the sleeping giant.

"Is my evocation the only reason why you're going back home?" The elder person asked seriously, staring at the Kuruta's blond head – his hair, caressed by the sunshine and the wind flirts with its every strand.

Kurapika shook his head. Something's in his friend's voice that tells him not to lie. "My father has always reminded me…" Kurapika paused to look at his companion, "that when you are traveling and turn up at a dead end, try to go where you're from, then start over again…"

"So that's why you don't want us to come?"


	4. The Incident

**Vowed Vengence **

**by GW**

After retrieving Gon and Killua from the Genei Ryodan, Kurapika fainted after telling Leorio and the others that the battle between him and the Spider had just begun.

--

GW: Watch out! There's a cliff!

--

** Chapter 4: The Incident**

"So that's why you don't want us to come?" came Leorio's guilty voice.

Kurapika answered him with silence, as if he hadn't heard the question.

Leorio fell silent, mentally arguing if he'd come with Kurapika or forget his promise to Gon and Killua. And at last, he ended up in a decision. Leorio stood. "I'll be going down on the next station" he informed the Kuruta without even looking.

Kurapika eyed him. "Leorio, wait!" he caught his friend's wrist, just when he's starting to move away. Leorio glanced at him. Kurapika changed to the utterly cheerful alter ego of his which emerges only when Gon is around. "I want you to stay…", he smiled, "I need company…"

Leorio seated himself beside Kurapika for the second time and started to read the newspaper he brought with him. Silence fell between them. Kurapika took the chance of luring himself with the open terrain he rarely sees. It's mid-autumn. The tree's leaves ranged from orange to brown, falling from their branches, cascading gently with the wind – an utterly melancholic scene. It didn't help Kurapika that much, in fact, he felt down in the dumps.

The Kuruta was starting to doze when the train slowed. He winked to clear his vision. "This isn't a train station…" he murmured as he peered outside the window. Leorio stood and bent over Kurapika to take a look. The place was barren, though there's a nearby village, the place still seems deserted.

"I'll go see what happened…" Leorio said before leaving their cabin. He still continued though he already overheard that the train's out of order.

The engineer confirmed that. "We got problems, we're sure to fix it but it'll take time."

"How long will it take you to fix this?" a conscious passenger asked.

"About an hour or two, you can take a walk if you get bored." The train mechanic answered while carrying his things towards the engine room.

Leorio turned to go back to Kurapika when he noticed that his companion also got himself out of the train.

"What happened?" Kurapika addressed his companion.

"We've got mechanical disorders… It'll take a while…" Leorio answered. "Care for breakfast?" Leorio asked while pointing to a 24 hour diner at the town not far ahead of them.

It's past nine and both of them hadn't eaten breakfast. "Sure" Kurapika smiled.

The duo headed for diner. They were eating silently in the far end of the café when they heard a faint cry followed by a series of crashes and thuds. The scene caught both the hunters' attention. A girl of about 12, ghost white and skinny with gold hair and purple eyes, was being bullied by three matured-looking men.

Kurapika don't want to interfere but there is something in the girl that reminds him of something, he just can't explain or rather can't remember. The Kuruta stood up, pushing the chair so that it would tumble and make noise. Silence lingered, when Kurapika headed towards the tyrant persons.

Leorio stood. He knew that the girl needs medical attention for she's heavily wounded, and his friend wasn't wrong to interfere.

"Look, a bigheaded bastard eh?" a tall red-haired, brown guy annoyed with a smirk. He's a little taller than Leorio, having tight muscles and a drunken smell and acts like the leader of the gang. "I bet she doesn't know who we are…"

"Boss, I guess she just wants our attention… heheh… heheh…" one of the boys said. He was slightly smaller than the other, paler and skinnier too. His face is flushed and eyes blotted.

Unknown to them, the Kuruta's eyes had already turned to its bright red hue. "How dare you intimidate my masculinity?" As the Kuruta thumped hard on the leader's face, an outburst for being called a SHE that brought the muscle-brained bully down with the wrecked table.

Seeing their boss defeated, the two scrammed their way out of the café. "Cowards…" as Kurapika managed a leer of victory and being called SHE again after a few years.

Flashback 

"Hey! Stop that! You're hurtin' her!" A slim, tall girl with gold, shoulder-length hair shouted while kicking and pouncing on the oppressor. "Huh, that'll teach them!" she exclaimed proudly after sending the whole 10-man gang to kingdom come.

"Are you OK? I haven't seen you around. New here?" came her unparalleled interview. Followed by, "What's your name? How old are you? Where did you come from? How did those jerks…", and finally gave up cause none of her question's been answered. "Never mind, you need to be cured! Come!" she gave him her hand and he reached up for them.

The maize-blond boy, who was mistaken for a girl, was exhausted to the extent that he can't defend himself from those tormentors. He had no strength left after traveling for days, looking for a safe place. When the kid woke up he was in a room.

He wandered the room with his wide blue eyes. The room was filled with the smell of animal fur. On the walls were bows, crossbows, axes and other rare haunting materials which are out of his knowledge. And a fox hanging on the wall, snarling at him was the last thing he saw before he lost his consciousness.

/Flashback 

As soon as Kurapika handled the guys, Leorio headed for the girl. She's a bit in trauma and doesn't want anyone to come near. Her body was shaking violently.

Kurapika inched toward the girl and finally he noticed… why he had helped her…

----

GW: O.o told you there's a cliff.  
The story's not going anywhere… It's just going EVERYWHERE!


	5. Maine's Fate

**Vowed Vengence **

**by GW**

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH. Non-HxH characters that are used in this story are products of the author's imagination, any resemblance to other characters or personality is plainly coincidental.

**Chapter 5: Maine's Fate**

The blond hunter inched towards the girl. She's so afraid that she even feared her rescuer. Kurapika smiled at her and said unexpectedly, "that'll teach them! Come, we'll tend your wounds…" he gave her his hands. The girl grew amazed and comfortable at the same time. And at lat she smiled, reaching Kurapika's open arms.

Kurapika sat on the chair beside the window while Leorio tend the girls wound. She grew weary on their way to the inn, she fell asleep. He didn't know why but the girl reminds him so much of the past. He drifted to savor his memories while he sat beside the window…

"My name's Maine (read as ma-in), what's yours?" The gold-haired girl asked.

The blond kid stared at her before realizing that she was the one who rescued him. "K-Kurapika…" he answered timidly.

"Here, take a sip, it'll warm your stomach…" she said fondly as she handed a cup of soup, her eyes glistening, staring directly at him. It was then that the kid perceived her eyes. They were purple in color. He was amazed for it was his first time to see such eye color. In their tribe, there were just blue. All of them has blue eyes; his mother, his father, his best friend, their neighbors – all of them. Maine grew conscious because of his stare, "What is it? Why do you keep staring at me, cat-girl?"

"a-a", Kurapika didn't know what to say first, whether to justify why he is staring or to tell her that he's a boy. "I'm not a girl…"

"Wha?!" came Maine's surprised voice. "Kurapika's a very feminine name! And you look so girly that I thought those guys are raping you!" She blurt out wildly, waving her hands violently.

The boys face slightly flinched. A combination of annoyance and amusement came to him, he didn't know which one to express for those emotions are exactly opposite. "And I'm staring at you 'cause your eyes are odd…"

"My eyes are odd?" Maine yelled deliberately, "And you think that cat-like eyes of yours aren't weird?"

"Cat-like?!" Kurapika asked simply…

"Yeah! Yesterday, you glare like a cat sneering at a dog and now you stare like a kitty who's just given milk!" Maine mocked profoundly. "Hm, why don't I call you Kitty?!" she teasingly smiled, "Here Kitty… Drink your milk now…"

Kurapika's face flushed at the sudden memory. _"Kitty"_ Kurapika thought _"She's the only one to address me like that…" "__Maine's memory suddenly emerged when that girl came"_, he turned from the window to the bed where the girl is being nursed by Leorio. She had grown conscious and is now sitting, her back supported by pillows. "So, you're awake…" he addressed the girl. The girl just nodded. "What's your name and why were those jerks chasing you?"

The girl lowered her face and stood silent. "I-I'm A-Alunna" she whispered, her voice trembling. "I don't know why they are after me. They just started chasing me and I went to the café for help…" she continued, her body shaking heavily.

Kurapika eyed her. "Alune, do you know something about the LuAmari tribe?"

The sound crash into her, like a bow that hit her deeply into her head and heart. "I-I lived there once," she said. Kurapika's voice made her comfortable for the diction and sound of his voice is the same as her people, as if he's one of them. But it came to her. She realized that she must not trust a stranger so she safeguarded her statement, "But I'm not a member of the tribe!"

"So, you know Maine?"

Alunna's guts shrunk to her feet as she heard the name. "What do you know about Maine and the tribe?!" she asked pleadingly, with a tinge of suspicion in her voice.

"I know nothing but her name and she was looking for a lost sister, nothing more." Kurapika said seriously without looking into the young girl's eyes.

Leorio was being curious but didn't want to interfere in their talk so he excused himself. "I ran out of bandages, I'll just go buy some."

"You're lying!" Alunna accused, "What do you know about my sister? You know that I'm her sister that's why you helped me earlier, right?! Speak up!" The girl shouted between her uncontrollable sobs. "Where is my sister? Please, tell me…"

That was the last thing Kurapika would want to be reminded of, the fate of LuAmari and Maine…

Maine carried her bow while they tried to escape, escape from the hellish fate of LuAmarians. The further they run, the better their opportunity to escape death.

Just when she thought that nobody was following them, she stopped to take a rest. They sat on the bushes, tying to hamper their profound, rapid breathing to prevent being noticed.

Maine drew a black spherical tablet from her pocket and handed them to Kurapika. "Here, take this." She said as she put the tablet in his open palm. "Gulp that tablet if ever we get caught and go away as fast as you can, that tablet can make you invisible for a while…" She whispered while closing Kurapika's small fist.

"B-but…" there was fear in the little boy's voice. "How about you?" he clung to the elder one's arms.

"I can handle myself…" she assured him.

There was long silence before Maine realized that someone was near. She can tell for the insects have silenced and the rodents have hidden, as if they were afraid of something. Wasting no time, she grabbed the tablet from Kurapika and without a word she made the kid swallow the lozenge.

"Uhuh! Awk… wha…" Kurapika was coughing and gagging, everything is ambiguous to him. "Why did?" he was cut when Maine put her hand on his mouth.

"Just listen to me, get the hell out of this forest. Go as far as you can, anywhere. No matter what you hear, don't go back. OK?" her voice was serious and nervous. She was heavily sweating. "Can I count on you?" Kurapika just nodded, still preoccupied. "Ok, run!" as Maine pushed Kurapika's slender back. His feature is starting to disappear, the tablet is taking effect.

The blond kid didn't show grief, this wasn't his first time to confront a scene like this, it isn't new. He followed Maine's advice, he ran as fast as he can as his tears went to flood his eyes. He thought he's used to situations like this, he thought he's already as hard as stone that he'll just carry out Maine's will without thinking of her sake. But he did find out that he's even softer than cotton when he heard Maine's long and haunting wail.

He backtracked to where he left Maine. She was gone. All he saw was smudges of blood dispersed around the place. The thought of Maine being dead made him shiver with disgust. He followed the traces of blood. Maine's poisoned arrows were scattered, some were on the bushes, and many were struck on trees; as sign that Maine fought the opponent. Kurapika went wide eyed when he saw Maine lying on the rocks, bloodied. He kneeled beside Maine. "Maine, who did this?!" he asked her, his voice trembling with fear and anger.

"K-Ku, K-Kitty…" she tried to struggle. "You hardheaded bastard!" she scolded while smiling. "Ah…" she touched her tummy where her wound lies. Kurapika thinks it was serious, it really was.

"Please wait. I'll go get help…" he sprinted to his feet.

"N-No. I have something to tell you…"

"Please save your energy…" he pleaded, kneeling beside Maine once more.

"Promise me you'll never return to the village" she paused, because of the pain brought by the wound. "They're still there… S-Spider…"

Kurapika's eyes went blurry, everything tinted red like it was twilight. "Maine..." he shouted at the top of his lungs "Mainnne..."

* * *

AN: this chapter is longer than expected… hope u like it... And know more about Maine, Alunna and the LuAmari tribe next chap! see yah! and R&R! 


	6. Journey Through Time

**Vowed Vengeance **

**by GW**

Disclaimer: I do not own HxH. Non-HxH characters that are used in this story are products of the author's imagination, any resemblance to other characters or personality is plainly coincidental.

**Chapter 6: ****Journey through Time**

A/N: This chapter deals mostly with Kurapika's past, we'll be back on the line of the story next chapter we just need to tackle a bit of this to introduce something. Just read…

flashback>

Kurapika stared at her dead feature. It happened once more, and he can't do anything but watch because of his weakness. Maine lied lifeless on the stones near a river, her belly and chest tore open, exposing her internal organs. But Kurapika knew something's missing. They took her heart…

The whole thing suggests that the group which bears the sign of a twelve-legged spider were cannibals. _They took the Kuruta's eyes and now __Maine's heart, what next?_ The kid thought while covering Maine's body with earth on the pit he burrowed. He patted the dust, gently, solemnly – the way the Kurutas pay homage to their dead – before covering it with red petals. And he uttered a prayer for Maine and the rest of LuAmarians, and put together a promise… a vow for vengeance.

----

The path is narrow. Dried leaves covered the once dusty trail. He didn't know where to go… maybe he'll have to follow the path where his feet will take him. It was half a day after the incident when he reached a town. It's dusk yet the city seems to be so alive. The kid has seen an industrial city for the first time, other than in books. He had to find a place to spend the night because he felt tired but he knew he needs to pay. But where can he find money?

At the age of 12, Kurapika had to strive for living. Indeed he was underage but he had no choice. He had to work as a fruit vendor for a stall owner, delivery boy, baggage loader, and almost all sorts of blue-collar jobs. He had traveled far, met many people, and learned many things; including the saying he formulated from his experiences which states: "Never to trust anyone because all people were deceitful". But to every rule there is an exemption. He did trust one more person, which is his Sensei

Young Kurapika was delivering a package then. Two men approached him; one of them aimed a knife at his ribcage, slightly perforating his skin, asking him to hand over the parcel he was carrying. Kurapika didn't hand the package, instead he stared coldly at the men and glared at the only witness to the crime the men were doing. He already thought the old man, about 60s with balding white hair and long beard, can't be of help but he had to finish this or he'll lost his job! To his surprise, the old man pulled two sticks from the junk muddled at the corner of the alley and drove them away… using a style Kurapika recognized very well – the Kan, or dual bladed combat.

"Thank you…" Kurapika uttered when the old man passed beside him.

"Son," the man whispered, misting Kurapika with his breathe that smelt of tobacco and wine, "Your tenacity can bring you troubles… Sometimes, you must give up a thing for a better one… learn how to choose."

"Wait!" Kurapika followed the hunching man, "about the technique you used…"

"Kan is widely used. I'm not the only one using the technique either."

"I-I wanted to learn…"

The old man smiled, displaying a set of tarnish teeth, "I am more than willing to accept a tenacious student. If he's going to work for it, that is!"

Kurapika smiled and bowed, saying, "Hai! Sensei…"

From then Kurapika called the old man Sensei, trained Kan in exchange of cleaning his master's dojo and doing all chores that he can handle. Later that year he got a chance to work as a librarian on the town library not far from the dojo. This made it hard for him to manage his time between studying, training, and working.

"Kurapika," Sensei Kai waved to his student when the lad is about to leave for the library, "Do you remember everything I told you?"

"Y-yes" Kurapika answered, curious about the question the man was asking him. "Why is it, sensei?"

"In life, you can't have everything. Sometimes we try to catch two falling stones, you end up grasping just one or even worst – none." The man knew his student very well. He's intelligent but sometimes doesn't try to use his head because of his pride and stubbornness.

Kurapika stood in front of his master's desk. "Master, you know that decisions are hard to make. I think I need enough time."

"I'll give you a hint." Kai smiled. "My sensei told me before that in making decisions always choose what you love and love your choice."

"It's a bit ambiguous, master." The blond lad tried not to scratch his head but succumbed to it later. "As if you are suggesting that I use my heart not my head. But you are the one who told me that the brain is situated higher than the heart because it is superior. Then that indicates that I should use my brain in making decisions and not the heart."

Kai smiled at his clever student once more. "Son, think about it. You're not a little kid now. You should learn things by yourself." The old man left Kurapika with a puzzled look.

/flashback>

Kurapika smiled at the bittersweet memories of his Sensei. He had learned so many things from him yet he hasn't had time to thank him.

flashback>

Later that day he ran from the library up to his master's dojo, carrying basketful of fruits for his sensei's granddaughter and a decision that'd change his entire life.

It wasn't twilight but the dojo was showered in red, blazing like the fire in the young Kuruta's eyes. The dojo was on fire. Instead of dealing with his sentiments, he let the basket of fruits fall from his grip and tried to call for help, but he was hindered by an unknown figure.

"You don't look like you're from LuAmari…" the shadow told him.

"But he's a witness. We should kill him too!" said the other figure shrouded in shadows.

"Let him be." A brown-haired lad, about his age alleged his gang. "I think he's not that dangerous…" then turned to leave.

Unsatisfied with his companion's reason, the bulky person emerged from the shadows and kicked him hardly on the abdomen that made the kid crouch in pain. "That'd teach him… heh…"

The blond kid saw more than a maniacal grin from the man before he lost consciousness – a twelve legged spider.

/flashback>

"Today I am not going to lose a stone, I'm gonna catch them both – Ryodan's head and my tribe's eyes …" Kurapika muttered to himself, trying to hide his crimsoned eyes and devious smile from Alluna.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Master or teacher

End notes: Next chapter's twists will be of different intensity... Someone from the past is coming back and Ryodan's leader is making his moves... Stay tuned! hehehh :

I almost forgot, Please Review! Thanks!


End file.
